In Flames
by Goku's Mistress 26
Summary: Akari has come back to the Kame house...engaged? Everyone is happy for her, but one certain saiyan. WARNING: LEMON AND STRONG LANGUAGE
**Prologue: The Saiyan's Daughter**

A Saiyan warrior named Toro was shipped off because Bardock sent him to find another planet to claim. When Toro landed on Earth, he explored it for anything useful for Frieza. As he roamed around, he heard the most beautiful sound of a woman singing. He followed the voice to a pond where a girl was taking her bath. She was a thing of beauty. She had Raven black hair that went to her waist, very fair skin, and beautiful crystal blue eyes. As she got out, she saw the man standing there and screamed. This caused Toro to snap out of his trance.

"Pervert! What are you doing here? Who are you, creep!?" She screamed as she covered herself.

"I'm so sorry! I heard a beautiful voice when I was exploring so I followed it. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You liked my sing voice?"

"Yes, it sounded wonderful. Like a siren luring her victims into her trap."

"That good huh?"

"Yes, so sorry."

"No, please don't go," she pleaded. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Toro. The warrior from Planet Vegeta. I was shipped here to destroy your planet, but I might just spare this planet."

"I hope you do."

"And why is that?"

"Because I would like to get to know you."

"Me too. You never told me your name."

"It's Venus...Venus Chen."

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you."

And that was the start of their relationship. After a year of dating, he proposed to her and they were married. He then decided to spare the planet after all since it was what his wife wanted. Few years later, she was pregnant with their first child.

Toro was meditating on a rock by the little pond by their little house. His wife came out with the fortune teller Mags. Mags served Toro for as long as he remembered and was always so supportive towards him.

"Toro, we need to talk," Mags said.

"Why? What is this about?" He asked.

"It is about you and your family."

"Darling," he wife said," we both agreed that you need an Earth name."

"What is wrong with my saiyan name?"

"Toro, we want to protect our child and what if the Saiyans come and take her away because they will recognize you."

"You do have a point, my love."

"Please Toro. Don't do it for me, but for your baby."

He sighed," I will change my name."

Venus kissed him," Thank you!"

"Mags, give me my Earth name."

"As you wish, Toro."

She sprinkled a potion around him and set it on fire. She then said a chant, "Rebirth unearth creature! You shall be reborn to take on your destiny, Toro! Your new Earth name is...Taro!"

The fire stopped and the ground looked like it has been untouched.

"Taro? My Earth name is Taro. It is like my saiyan name."

"I love it!" Venus squealed.

"I do too."

"Mags, what sex will the baby be?"

Mags smiled at her and said," You will find out when you give birth. A mother knows everything about her child."

"A mother knows everything about her child? What does that mean?" Venus asked.

"You know the gender of you're child because a mother knows."

"Really?"

"Yes, you will see."

~ Time Skip ~

A few months after the ceremony, Venus knew the baby was going to come. She could sense it. Mags was right! A mother knows. Venus felt that it was a girl while Taro thought it would be a boy. If it is a girl, Venus would allow Taro to train her if the child wishes so. As Venus went to get Taro, she felt wetness and a sharp pain.

"Mags?!" Venus called.

Mags hurried to her side and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Mags, I either peed myself or...?"

"...Or what?"

"The baby is coming!"

"I will contact Toro immediately!"

Venus laid down on her bed remembering her training and breathed.

 _"Toro! Come quick and notice your child's birth."_

Taro heard Mags' message and quickly teleported over to the house.

"I'm going to be a father!" He cheered.

He ran into the room and held his wife's hand.

"OK darling, breath! Remember your training. Come on baby."

She was in labor for 9 long painful hours and finally popped out a baby girl.

"It's a girl Toro...what will you call her?" Mags asked.

He held the child in his arms and saw she had his emerald green eyes. They sparkled and glimmered in the sunlight. He knew what to call her.

"Darling, how about Akari for her Earth name meaning glimmer or light. And for her Saiyan name call her Miwa meaning beautiful harmony."

"You want to give her a Saiyan name too?"

"Yes, my love."

"Well, I guess it is only fair since you gave me a beautiful child."

"Welcome to the world, Akari/Miwa."


End file.
